renopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Security System During Home Renovation
When a family is going through home renovation, they can easily forget to adopt effective home security practices . However, it gets more important during renovation as in most cases; the members of the family have to move outside the house. While the renovation contractor and his team are there physically, they’ll not be present when their working hours end, after which, the house without any security measure becomes vulnerable to burglars. Alarm systems can be used to enhance the security of the house during a renovation. Here are some ways they’ll be helpful: Keep Off Intruders The security company that installs the unit usually places a sign outside that the place is protected by a security company. Studies have shown that the sign discourages burglars from breaking in the house when the shift of the renovation team is over. Potential intruders are aware that security companies would get an immediate notification if they commit a robbery, so they’re less likely to attempt. Increase the Resale Value of Home One of the reasons for home renovation is to increase the sales value of the home. The good news here is the security systems would further enhance the sales value of the house. The family planning to sell the house will be able to ask for a higher price compared to the one they would be selling the house for if it just went through renovation. Alerts in Case of Emergency The alarm systems also provide the convenience of notifying families whenever there’s a carbon monoxide or a fire leak. These two leaks can be dangerous for a renovated home, and even cause health complications for the contractor. The system will inform the owner who can warn the contractor in advance against any potential threats and leaks. Flood and water sensors are being implemented into modern systems, which inform about water leakages, preventing the house from suffering water damage during the renovation process. Lock Doors with Smaerphone and Tablet Apps When the renovation team leaves, they may leave the front door of the house open. However, families don’t need to be uncertain about this, as modern systems come with smartphone and tablet apps that locks and unlocks doors, and even windows remotely. Therefore, families won’t have to give the extra key to the contractor or worry about him/her forgetting to lock the door when leaving. Peace of Mind Perhaps, the biggest advantage for families of installing an alarm security system is the peace of mind. No matter whether they’re moving to an area nearby or visiting another state while the renovation takes place, the security system will notify them for any suspicious activity. They would also be able to see what’s going on outside in and inside the home during renovation and after the working hours of the contractor ends. Reliable security systems would keep the home safe as it goes through the renovation process, providing comfort and convenience to families through remote monitoring and immediate notifications.